


Flirt

by ACatWhoWrites



Series: Just Kiss, MoonSun! [2]
Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Girlfriends, F/F, Flirting, Flirty Moonbyul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: It still amazes Yongsun just how greasy her girlfriend can be.





	1. Low in Fat, but High in Grease

"How is it," Yongsun begins, rubbing her hair with a towel, "that we come here every year...to a pool...and you never even get in the water?" She wraps the towel around her shoulders like a cape. " _At the pool?_ "

Byuli is wearing a swimsuit, but she has shorts and a T-shirt on over them and grins from the neighbouring lounge chair. "I just like seeing you wet, I guess. And you have cute suits." Yongsun pouts, folding her arms over herself and holding the towel tighter. Her girlfriend laughs and holds up her phone, snapping a photo before Yongsun can protest. "You're adorable and hot. I don't get how one person can be so _adorable_ and _hot_ at the same time!"

Yongsun stares at the far end of the pool and sighs dramatically, eyebrows raised. "One of your life's greatest mysteries."

The blonde sits up and leans over the short distance between them, replying softly, "One I'll gladly dedicate myself to researching and studying." She kisses Yongsun's cheek and takes another photo, a closeup of Yongsun's right eye and little mole under her eyebrow.

"Okay, now look over here. Great. Wonderful. Perfect." Byuli squats at the end of the lounge chair and levels her phone while Yongsun poses. For as much as she complains, she always has a look ready to show the camera. It probably comes from publicity training as a singer and entertainer, but Byuli's known her long enough to know a canned pose from an honest one. "Love it. Love... it.." 

Yongsun laughs as Byuli gets exceedingly closer, cell phone snapping photos. "You're going to fill your phone!" 

"It'll match my heart," she says, sitting beside Yongsun, "filled with you, then." She tucks her phone into her pocket. Luckily, all of her photos automatically upload onto a cloud service, so she can clear her phone later but still have all of the images.

Yongsun makes a face and pushes Byuli away with a rude hand on her rude face. "What in the world?!" Goosebumps rise along her arms; Byuli removes her hand but doesn't let it go. "You are so gross! How can you be _that gross_?" And how can such sleaze work on her? Her heart beats so strongly she wonders if her girlfriend can see it under the strap of her swim top.

Byuli laughs and kisses the backs of her girlfriend's hand. "I dunno. I just can't help it."

"Answer me this, then." The one sure way to shut down the grease factory known as Moon Byuli is to flirt right back. "How is it such a short woman—"

"I'm taller than you!"

"—can have such long legs," her fingers run up Byuli's thighs, catching the hem of her shorts, "a long torso," she draws a manicured nail under Byuli's ribs, "long fingers," they lace their fingers together, and Yongsun lifts her left hand to pull Byuli's braid over her shoulder, marvelling, "long hair...?" Her eyes look over Byuli's face. There's no blush of embarrassment, just a warm look that always seems to be there. She leans close, their eyelashes catching in soft butterfly kisses. "Long eyelashes, even." She's leaning in for a kiss on the lips when Byuli captures her other hand and ruins the moment. 

"And my heart."

Yongsun tilts her head curiously. _Her heart?_ A long heart sounds more like a medical concern than an aesthetic asset.

"Longing for you."

"OH MY GOD." She throws her head back and laughs, shoulders tucked to her neck as goosebumps raise along her arms. "That's so greasy!"

Byuli wraps her arms around her squirming girlfriend and tucks her chin onto Yongun's shoulder. "I am the French fries to your Happy Meal."

Yongsun swallows between fits of giggles, finally wiping the tears from her eyes. "You complete me?" A simple kiss to her neck has her laughing into her hands, hitting Byuli's back, and blushing a ferocious pink.

"Exactly."


	2. You're My Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world can have their glossy magazine features and gossip corners on TV; Byuli sees the best of Yongsun every day.

Being a rising celebrity, Byuli is used to seeing Yongsun's photos in magazines or her interviews on TV. She's grateful for the coverage, because it spreads Yongsun's name and image and provides her even more opportunities to continue working her dream career of singing.

Modelling somehow goes hand-in-hand with having a pretty face and sparkling personality, and as much as she appreciates the acknowledgement, sometimes the resulting commentary—good and bad—gets to her and sets off a bit of a possessive streak.

At the bar, if she overhears someone making remarks while Yongsun's on stage, Byuli has the authority to ask them to leave or throw them out. It's a power she's only abused a handful of times.

At home, she just throws popcorn at the TV or yells at the hosts.

Tonight is a yell-at-the-TV sort of night, as idol gossip segues to _rising star, Kim Yongsun_ and plays a clip of her introduction _I’m do-re-mi-fa-so-la, Solar!_ , Byuli turns up the volume and grabs a throw pillow, since Yongsun herself is showering.

Byuli would join her, or at least sit on the counter and keep her company--usually by singing random songs to make her laugh--but Yongsun's started locking the door since she nearly slipped and hit her head after Byuli surprised her.

Byuli throws another pillow at the door and calls, "You're on TV again!"

The door opens, and Yongsun steps out in a whirl of steam, towelling her hair. "What for?" She picks up the pillow with her foot and kicks it back over the sofa.

"The underwear shoot for The Celebrity." Byuli scoffs and slouches. "This isn't even news!"

"What isn't?" Yongsun returns to the bathroom. Byuli hears her hit the bottom of a bottle of conditioner that she likes. She leans against the door frame to watch a couple of popular media hosts talk about a spread she had done last month. It's her first underwear shoot, just a bra. She's wearing jeans with it, but some people find that more erotic.

People like her girlfriend.

"Your boobs have _always_ looked fantastic." Byuli flinches when Yongsun snaps her towel at her head. "It's true! And as much as I appreciate the world finally acknowledging that, they should have at least called an expert for their educated opinion."

"Who would have an educated opinion on my boobs?"

"Me, obviously." She shoots finger guns at her girlfriend. "Years of hands-on research."

Yongsun shrieks and hits her with her towel, laughing when Byuli grabs her waist and drops her onto the sofa. She clutches at the rolled lapels of her robe with her fist but grabs the back of Byuli's neck to pull her down for a fond kiss. "You're terrible," she mutters.

"Yet you love me."

"Your words, not mine." She laughs when her thigh is pinched and curls up like a pillbug. Byuli sits up, licking her bottom lip, and combs her fingers through Yongsun's hair. The world can have their glossy magazine features and gossip corners on TV. She sees the best of Yongsun every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "news; letter."

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "look over here."
> 
> In this chaptered AU, Solar is a singer and Moonbyul is a bartender. They are happily together, even with Moonbyul's constant flirting. I don't know how well I can portray her hitting on Solar. It's like second nature. Effortless. I have to think more, and it just loses impact?


End file.
